A Second Chance
by prongsjr
Summary: James is back to life and has been given a second chance. Contains: Voldemort, H/Hr, R/L, pranks (mostly on Snape), serects, the marauders
1. Default Chapter

Finally I've finished the first chapter of my new story:  
  
A second chance  
  
Summary: Harry gets kicked out of the Dursleys house on his birthday and makes a wish, to have a parent to be love and loved.  
  
Contains: death-eaters, secrets, the marauders, voldemort, father and son stuff, set in 5th yr, H/HR and R/L  
  
  
  
I've made it a bit longer than my usual chapter sizes!! So yup!!  
  
I don't own anything except for cute little Blackie! J.k Rowling owns everything else!!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
1 It was 11:57 p.m and Harry potter, the boy-who-lived sat on his bed with his head against the wall. The images of Cedric lying dead on the ground and voldemort rising ran through his thoughts as they did every second of everyday, he blamed himself for Cedric death and voldemorts return. He vowed to himself to learn everything possible to learn to kill voldemort, even if he had kill himself.  
  
2 In his thoughts he waited for the owls to appear with his birthday presents because in 3 minutes he would be 15.  
  
He had grown a few inches but that was it, he was still way too skinny and had pale skin, his eyes how ever still held their magical sparkle, even though they had bags under them from the dreams he had had from voldemorts killings.  
  
There was a soft hoot, Harry turned around to see four birds flying outside his window, he quickly looked at his alarm clock, it was 12:05a.m, he had been 15 for 5 minutes without even noticing it. He quickly ran over to the window and let the birds in, two he recognized as Pig and his bird Hedwig.  
  
He untied the packages off all the birds and carried Hedwig and Pig to Hedwigs cage, while the other two birds flew back out the window. He returned to his bed and opened up the first letter  
  
  
  
To Harry  
  
Happy Birthday!!!! How are you? Are the Dursleys treating you o.k? Well I didn't go to Bulgaria with Krum, I think he is too old for me and I don't really know him that well. And plus I have a lot of studying to do for the OWL's. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy your present!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry opened the present, "Wow" was all he say. It was a book 'Animagus and how to be one'.  
  
He opened up the next letter  
  
To Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday mate!!!! How's everything with the muggles?  
  
Well everything is o.k at home, the twins somehow got some money for their WWW. And guess what, they bought me some cool dress robes and a Nimbus Two Thousand!!! Anyway, I'm sorry but Dumbledore has told us that you must stay with the muggles for the summer, but don't worry.  
  
Anyway enjoy your present see you on the platform!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sighed, he knew why he wasn't allow to go to Ron's house because of voldemorts killing sprees. He knew because he had dreamed about them. 'Did they think not telling me, would keep me from not finding out! Now I have to stay here for the rest of the holidays with the Dursleys, oh this is going to be great fun. Not' Harry thought to himself as he hit his head lightly against the wall. He opened Ron's present, it was cake and some chocolate frogs.  
  
He opened the next letter  
  
To Harry,  
  
Happy 15th Birthday! Yeah happy birthday!!!!!!!!! How are you? Are the muggles treating you well, they better be. Is your scar hurting??? Tell Dumbledore or us if it does! Shut up padfoot! It's his bloody birthday so don't go into parental mood!!! Anyway padfoot is here and well Yup, Moony is a good cook! As I was saying, we wanted to wish you the best on your birthday! And I got the D.A.D.A job, so padfoot or sure I say snuffles will be seeing you soon! I had to pick the name snuffles!!! God I'm paying for that, did you know that Moony got a leash for when the term starts!!!! How embarrassing!!  
  
You can help me walk him at school! Ha ha!  
  
Say one more word about it and I'll turn your hair pink Moony so shut it!!! Anyway see you soon!!  
  
Padfoot and Moony  
  
P.S Write to us whenever you like!!!!! Enjoy your present!!!!  
  
Harry laughed, it seemed like both of them, were having fun. He opened up his present and there was a new watch it looked like it was made out of silver, it was, actually the whole thing looked like it was made out of silver even down the numbers on it! He put it on and opened up his lasted package, it was a wrapped box and two letters, he opened up one of them  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy B'day!! I wanted to wish ya the best on your 15th !!!  
  
See ya at school!! Open my present before the next letter! I  
  
thought it remind me of ya, when I was look'n' in a shop.  
  
Hagrid  
  
P.S A girl  
  
Harry wondered what he meant by 'A girl' but he put his thoughts aside and took the lid off the box and looked in the box and there sitting down but looking up at him was a cute little kitten, it had thick fluffy black fur that covered every inch of it's body and bight green eyes.  
  
"Meow"  
  
  
  
"Wow, hagrids right you do remind me, of me!" He picked up the kitten and patted it, and then he realized what Hagrid meant.  
  
"You're a little girl kitten! So that means we need a name for you but has to be girly, what about Blackie?"  
  
The kitten looked up at him and purred  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'"  
  
Harry picked up the last letter  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Normally you would have received your hogwarts letter with the 5th year list. But for reasons and safety, I have already bought them, which you will receive on the 1st of September.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Harry ripped the letter in half and threw the pieces in the bin. "Now I have to spent the whole time here! Isn't this letter a great birthday present?" he mumbled.  
  
He put the presents and letters in his trunk, which was packed full of all his clothes and stuff that looked like he had only just arrived. This summer he had been allow all of his belongs in his room that is if he did all the chores the Dursleys told him to do, Plus the threat of his murdering godfather was the reason too.  
  
He put Blackie on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…" "Do it now" "Be ready to run…….."  
  
  
  
"GET UP NOW, UP!"  
  
Harry was awoken from his sleep by his screaming aunt.  
  
"I'M COMING" Harry shouted. Blackie woke up from him shouting and started attacking the bed sheets. "I'll grab you some food, o.k Blackie."  
  
He quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs. He went to sit down at the table but his uncle, uncle Vernon grab him by the collar. Dudley looked up, seeing Harry been bullied was better then any TV show.  
  
"Here's your chores, I woke up from that ruddy owl hooting last night, so no breakfast." With that he shove the list of chores into Harry's hands.  
  
"But, it wasn't my-"  
  
"Oh yes it was, and don't back talk to me!" he said pointing his finger such an inch away from his face. Harry stood his ground and look up at him  
  
"You better be careful how you treat me or I'll tell my Godfather!"  
  
"Godfather, yeah right! Over the pass two years I have not seen or heard a word from him, what a load of bull! NOW GET TO WORK!" Vernon started to push Harry out the back door.  
  
"No, he's real. And I'm sick of you pushing me around!!!" He screamed back at his uncle's face. Instead of his uncle screaming back at him, a hand hit his face twice on both sides of his cheeks, the hand belong to his uncle, Harry stumble back. He was shocked, the last time Vernon had hit him was when he was only 10 years old. He looked back up at his uncle, Vernon's face was red with anger, it looked like his face would blow up any second.  
  
Vernon picked him up by his collar and started shaking him  
  
"You worthless bastard! After all Petunia and me have done for you. You should have died with your parents!" Vernon threw him hard against the wall causing his head to bleed. Vernon went to hit Harry again, who was leaning against the wall with blood on his face.  
  
He was just inches away from slapping him again when all of sudden a red and gold light surround Harry. Dudley ran out of the room holding his arse. Then a blink of the eye Vernon was thrown across the room, making a dent in the kitchen wall. The colors surround Harry disappeared. A few seconds pasted where Harry and Vernon just stood still, thinking both the same thing 'What the'. Vernon turned recovered quickly, his faced turning even redder.  
  
" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T YOU DARE RETURN, EVER!!!" Vernon picked him up by collar again and threw up out the front door.  
  
Harry sat there in the gutter in shock, his head hurting and bleeding and both cheeks on his face sore. Suddenly the front door of the Dursley's opened again, his red face uncle came back out, but this time with all of his belongs, and threw them on the ground next to him and with a disgusted look threw the little kitten at Harry and walked back into the house and slammed the door.  
  
Harry such sat there in shock for a few seconds, then he look over at his belongs.  
  
"What the heck happen?" he asked himself, not knowing the answer. After a few minutes  
  
"Now what am I going to do? The Dursleys just kicked me out. Why did I have to go to them out of all the people, couldn't just one of my parents survived? Why I always have to be alone, for once in my life a wished I had I still had at least one of parents!"  
  
A spot in front of him started glowing, Harry look up and saw a ghostly image of man, the man then became solid and took a deep breath, like his first ever breath. The man looked to be in his late 30's and stood there looking at him with concern and love. The man was tall and had black messy hair, blue eyes that hid behind glasses and his face look incredibly like his, except the man looked older. Both of them stood there gazing at each other until Harry broke the silence, with one word that meant so much to both of them,  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Before the man could answer, Harry blacked out from the hit on his head and shock.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the next chapter there will be:  
  
*The Reunion of the Marauders (not the rat)  
  
*Explanations  
  
*AAAAAAnnnnnnnnddd maybe a prank on snape!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
So yup! 


	2. Father and son moment!

Thanks soooooo much for all the reviews!!!!  
  
Sorry I took me a while to update but I have heaps and heaps of assignments! School can be soooo hard, it's not fair!!! I hate assignments!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway enough bout my worries, so yup!  
  
P.S I own nothing! But I do own Blackie!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2!  
  
********************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Peoples voices awoken him from his sleep, for once it was dreamless, no nightmares, nothing. Pure bliss. But these voices around him stopped his peaceful sleep. Eye's still closed, still laying down on what felt like a couch. The replay of the events that happen before he lost consciousness played through his mind. The images of Vernon beating him to the middle aged man 'his father' who stood there gazing at him. As he replayed these images, the voices around him started to become clearer.  
  
  
  
"So, how did he get that hit on the head, and the bruise?" a man asked, Harry recognized the voice, but he was still too tired to figure out who.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, heck! I don't even know how I came back!" said another man, who's voice he had never heard of before, but it did sound familiar.  
  
  
  
"I reckon it was his worthless muggle relatives. Nobody hurts my Godson!" growled a man, he straight away recognized as Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Well, I have already sent Professor McGonagall to Privet Drive, to find out how he received the bruises." Said another man, that voice sounded aged and wise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe I'm back! I wonder how he did it?" said that same voice he had never heard of before. He felt like all eyes on him.  
  
  
  
"Prongs that's what we all want to know! No spell or person in history has ever bought back the dead! And another mystery of it, is that you have aged, like never died before!" said man, he recognized as Remus.  
  
"The Ministry can't track how Harry did it either because the senses that locate underage wizards performing magic shut down minutes before you appeared. They still haven't figure out how it shut down. So only Harry knows." Said the aged and wise voice again, it finally hit him, it was Dumbledore.  
  
Silence filled the room again. The pain that was once on his head and the stings from the bruises had gone. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was Dumbledore office. Dumbledore himself was seated at his desk, lost in his own thoughts petting his pet bird Fawkes. There were also three other men, looking all out a window in silence. Sirius, Remus and a man who looked a lot like himself, his father? He found his glasses on a table in front of him and put them on.  
  
After a while he decided to break the silence and let them know he was awake,  
  
  
  
"Sirius?" he asked softly.  
  
Instantly all four men turned their attention to him, Sirius ran forward and pulled him into a tight hug,  
  
"Harry! We were wondering when you would wake up! Thank god your fine."  
  
  
  
Harry hugged him back, and then glanced at the man standing next to Remus. He looked quite nervous and excited at the same time, the same to what Harry was feeling.  
  
*Do I end the chapter here? Nah, you all will probably kill me if I did! *  
  
  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Sirius stood back, and the man walked forward, though very quickly, but slightly trembling. And sat next to him.  
  
"H-Harry, am I really back for good?"  
  
  
  
"I think so, But I don't really know how-" He was cut off by James embracing his son. The hug was different from any hug he had ever had. It was only for a father and son. A bond, a family, finally his wished had came true.  
  
  
  
James held Harry at arms length with his hands resting on Harry's shoulders,  
  
"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me just to see you again."  
  
  
  
James and Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
"Now that is weird! It's like seeing Prongs when he was younger and Prongs now!" Said Remus.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius nodded.  
  
  
  
"Now that we have that settled. We need to discuss where all four of you will be staying." said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"Well there is always my place, Padfoot and Prongs could help expand it to fit all of us and it's not too far from here." Said Remus.  
  
  
  
Sirius smirked, "Yeah, all of us having fun like the old times." Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow at Sirius "But of course in an adult way" Sirius quickly corrected himself.  
  
James and Remus snorted at this.  
  
"Fine, but don't get into any mischief! Also I think it would be wise James to go to the Ministry and clear Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled grew wide; Harry could see that Sirius was screaming with joy on the inside.  
  
"Okay, but while we are gone you two" James looked at Moony and Padfoot  
  
" Better get the house ready for me and Harry."  
  
"Awww, how come you get to take Harry, why can't he come with us?"  
  
Sirius pretended to sulk, but James didn't see it. And glared at Sirius, if to say 'I've only see my son a few times, and have just came back you git!'  
  
Everyone including Dumbldore laughed at Prongs face  
  
"You dolt, I was just kidding!" Sirius managed to say as Him and Moony walked out the office to Moonys place.  
  
"Well sir, me and Harry better get going, bye!" James led Harry out of Dumbledores office.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
After 4 long hours of waiting and trying to make people believe that James was back, but for unexplainable reasons. ( Dumbledore had told them not tell people that Harry bought his Father back, because this would cause an up roar.) They finally got Sirius free. Harry was dead on his feet when they got to Moonys house and James noticed this. As soon as James and Harry walked out of the fireplace, James led Harry to a couch where Harry instantly fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well no cliffie this time! Sorry but the prank on Snape will be next chapter!! I didn't promise that it would be this chapter remember, so don't get mad!!!!!  
  
If you have any pranks that you want to have on Snape don't hesitated to send to me!!!!  
  
Or I'll just do the prank I have in mind. Next chapter might contain Death eaters!!!!  
  
Anyway,  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
So yup!!!!! 


	3. Resting and truth

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!  
  
Sorry for it taking a while to update!! I was busy with the Awaken Heir story!  
  
  
  
I own nothing!!! J.K Rowling does!!!!!  
  
A second chance  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
James led Harry to the couch where Harry instantly fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
James kneeled down beside Harry and gently pushed some of the hair covering Harry face back, the sleeping form of his son looked of peaceful, worry free.  
  
But he knew that was just on the outside, he knew of all the hardships, lies and battles Harry had gone through in his young life. He had been watching, and not being able to help him his whole life, but this time he had a chance to protect his son and to be the father, he had always wanted to be.  
  
He carefully took his Harry's glasses off him, careful not to wake him and place them on the coffee table. While his son sleep peacefully he had a look around the lounge room, which he was in.  
  
In front of the fireplace were two couches, one which Harry lay on. And two lounge chairs at the end of each couch the furthest away from the fireplace. The house was in the shape of a square and he could see stairs opposite the fireplace. Besides the fireplace was a cabinet with Photo's of himself, Moony and Sirius, at the lake near Hogwarts mucking around.  
  
A newspaper cut out of a picture was also there, it was Harry he was wearing bottle green dress robes, with his messy black Hair and shinnying emerald eyes and was smiling a little bit for the camera. He picked it up, just gazing at the picture of his son. Sirius walked down the stairs.  
  
"Prongs your back! So I am legally free of charges?" asked Sirius, as he walked up to James, who was still in the land of dreams, still gazing at the picture.  
  
"Prongs? Hello?" he waved his hand next to James.  
  
No answer.  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius screamed.  
  
Instantly James woke up from being in la la land, looked at Sirius then quickly at Harry.  
  
"Shhhh, you'll wake Harry!!!" he pointed to the sleeping form of his son.  
  
"Sorry, didn't see him. He is still asleep though."  
  
"Luckily. After 4 hours of trying to explain everything I guess anyone would be exhausted."  
  
Sirius nodded,  
  
"Wait how come your standing? ?And am I free?"  
  
"Yeah, your free, the Ministry is also giving you a sum a money, as an apology. I took a potion to keep me awake for 3 more hours"  
  
"Smart thinking, how come you didn't give Harry any potion?"  
  
"He looked like he needed the rest."  
  
Sirius and James watched Harry peacefully sleeping for a while,  
  
"Come on, Moony should still be fixing Harry's room."  
  
James and Sirius walked up the stairs, there were four rooms upstairs, all next to each other like in a 'u' and a bathroom opposite the stairs.  
  
"Come on, the first bedroom is mine right next to the stairs, Harry is next to mine. Yours is next to his and Moony's is opposite mine and next to the bathroom."  
  
James and Sirius walked into Harry's room, where Remus was sorting the furniture around.  
  
"Hey, Moony." said James. Moony turned around and smiled,  
  
"Okay, what do you think? Do you think Harry we like his room? Maybe I should change the bed around? What do you two think?" asked Remus.  
  
"Uh, it looks fine to me." Said Sirius. Sirius looked to James, where he just shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, just leave it the way it is. Let Harry decide when he wakes up."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"What say we get lunch ready I'm quite hungry!" Remus and James nodded and they all headed downstairs to the kitchen. They were just to walk into the kitchen when the fireplace went blue than Dumbledore walked out,  
  
"Good afternoon." He looked at the three men standing then to the couch which Harry laid on asleep.  
  
"Ah, I have just got the news from Miss McGonagall on how Harry received the bruises. I'm afraid it was the Dursleys who were responsible for them." The faces of all three men showed raising anger. "And Miss McGonagall also found out that the Dursleys have been abusing Harry" he looked over to Harry, still asleep. He took a breath and continued "For many years."  
  
At this Remus, Sirius and James looked like they were going to explode.  
  
"Why hasn't Harry ever said something?" Sirius asked to no one.  
  
"My god, I had no idea that Harry life there was that bad." Said Remus, staring at the sleeping Harry.  
  
"Harry's had to suffer, so much. I'm glad he never has to go back to those Bastards!" exploded James.  
  
Dumbledore could see the three men's rising anger and were most likely already plotting revenge.  
  
"I ask for you not to do anything. The Ministry Of Magic will be notified. But the public will not know, for Harry's sake. And a trail will be placed. I must go now, I have convinced Miss McGonagall to join me at a muggle World food Festival." With that he used Floo Powder and disappeared.  
  
All three men watch Harry sleep peacefully on the couch. All plotting revenge on the Dursleys.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sorry the chapters small, but I have three reports due tomorrow for school!  
  
Next chapter will be longer!  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
*  
  
So yup  
  
  
  
*  
  
* 


	4. payback and dreams

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks Bill weasley for your idea, I'm going to used it!!!!  
  
I own nothing! J.K Rowling does!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
All three men watched Harry sleep peacefully on the couch. All plotting revenge on the Dursleys.  
  
"How could he put up with that, and not tell anyone for all those years." Said Sirius.  
  
"I don't know but they should be punished." Said Remus, James and Sirius nodded.  
  
James felt like his heart was going to break, Harry had suffered and had been through more than any person should ever go though and he was only 15 years old. He felt awful, it seem that Harry had to go through everything. He wished he could just take that all away for him, all the deaths, lies and misery.  
  
He held himself together, he would not live trying to make up for the past, but do the best he could for Harry now.  
  
"Let's go make lunch before Harry wakes up." Said James and with that he walked into the kitchen with Remus and Sirius following.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, Come on Harry. Wake up!" Harry slowly opened his eyes. He could see his father standing above him.  
  
"About time! It's lunch!" James handed Harry his glasses. And led him into the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were at the table eating sandwiches. Harry and James sat down and started eat. Sirius, Remus and James kept throwing glances at each other, though smiling.  
  
After they ate all the sandwiches. Remus, Sirius and James nodded at the same time and Sirius stood up and walked into the kitchen and returned with a Birthday Cake and placed it front of Harry. The cake had 15 candles on it.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, his first ever birthday cake and his family there too.  
  
"Make a wish Harry!"  
  
Harry thought hard, he hard to be serious and not wish something silly. After a couple of seconds he thought of one, 'I wish to live until I finish school and hopefully after that too.' With that he blew out all the candles.  
  
"Now don't tell anybody or it won't come true!" Remus warned.  
  
Remus, James and Sirius spent the rest of the time telling old stories of what they got up to at school to Harry.  
  
"Ah, it was hilarious! Just imagine Albus Dumbledore beard dyed bright pink for a week, how many detentions did you get for that Sirius?" asked James.  
  
"It was 4 weeks of detention! But still it was a good dare!" chuckled Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, you look-" Before James could finish, James eyes snapped shut and his head hit the table with a loud bang and he fell instantly asleep.  
  
Sirius started laughing though Remus and Harry had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Um, Sirius is my dad okay?" asked Harry, as it seemed Sirius knew something. Harry also suspected that there would be a large bruise on his father forehead the next day.  
  
"It's okay, the potion he took just wore out, looks like he was really tired!" At that James started snoring, Sirius started laughing again this time join by Remus and Harry.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Blackie jumped onto the table and sat in front of Harry and started to purr.  
  
"This is blackie."  
  
"Oh, so that's her name! Before you came Padfoot and me have been calling her 'Harry's cat of who we don't know the name of' she seem to like that name too."  
  
Harry laughed, at the silly name.  
  
"So when did you get her?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yesterday, Hagrid gave her to me."  
  
Blackie got up and walked over his sleeping fathers head, who so too tired to notice and rubbed up against Remus than Sirius.  
  
Harry laughed again,  
  
"Dad must be really tired!"  
  
"Speaking of being tired, you must be yourself! Prongs would kill us if you didn't get any sleep! So it's bedtime!" said Sirius.  
  
"Plus you can see your new bedroom!" added Remus, with that Remus and Sirius got up and both carried James and started for the stairs. Harry grabbed Blackie are followed after them.  
  
They walked to the third bedroom from the stairs and Remus and Sirius placed James in bed.  
  
"Okay Harry this is James Bedroom, mine is next to your fathers and Sirius is the first off the stairs. Now lets see your room."  
  
They all walked into the next bedroom; there was bed, a desk, a set of drawers, which his Firebolt laid on, and wardrobe.  
  
All of his stuff was already place and sorted. He turned around facing Sirius and Remus,  
  
"Thanks, it's wonderful." Remus and Sirius smiles grew, pleased that Harry liked his room. Sirius and Remus said goodnight to Harry then left. Harry placed Blackie on his bed, who fell asleep.  
  
Harry took a good look around, and after going through several draws found his p.j's and hopped into bed and soon too fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Harry opened his eyes he was flying on his firebolt; he was circling over the Forbidden Forest. He tried to fly in different direction but realized he was not in control, like he was watching a movie. He spotted something moving in the forest below, he felt his heart start beating faster for some reason.  
  
He flew to the ground and landed in the forest and in an instant he hid his firebolt under his long dark green coat, which he just realized was wearing. He heard footsteps. He could feel himself panicking for some reason.  
  
Then he felt a tingling sensation, he felt his body started to change shape, he felt his hands shrink and turn into feathers. He looked down, his body was no longer there, and instead there was a body of a Phoenix. He flew up to a high branch and rested on it. He looked down he could see a large black dog walk pass the tree, he kept his silence. As soon as the dog vanished through the trees, he transformed back and hopped down. A white Stag with blue eyes then appeared out of the bushes, and threw a furious look at him.  
  
He looked down at the ground, not meeting the stag's eyes.  
  
"Sorry dad, but I wanted to fly, just even be out of the castle. I haven't been able to for months. You all won't let me out of the castle. And I don't even know why!" the words just came out of his mouth, like he was seeing a part of the future.  
  
The stag walked up to him and transform into his dad,  
  
"It's for your own safety. It's too dangerous, we can't let you out of our sight. Everyone has been going out of their minds looking for you, it's been over three hours! Now come on." He said in a stern voice and grabbed his arm and starting walking through the forest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
His eyes flashed opened, slowly he sat up and looked around; he was in his new bedroom at Remus house.  
  
'That was a weird dream. Least it wasn't any nightmares, I wonder if it means anything' he thought to himself as he pulled the sheets back and got dressed. While Blackie continued to sleep on his bed. He looked at the alarm clock, 8:00 am. He chuckled to himself as he walked past the other three bedrooms, each room he could hear light snoring.  
  
He had just started cooking the bacon when a half asleep Remus came into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Harry, I was wondering who was cooking." He finished with a yawn.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Remus looked at the pan then to Harry,  
  
"You wake up Padfoot and your Dad, and I'll have breakfast done when you get back, deal?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
He ran into Sirius bedroom first, Sirius was asleep on his bed while his pillow laid on the floor and his sheets laid neatly on him. He walked up to him,  
  
"Sirius it's breakfast time." He said softly. Sirius didn't hear and continue to snore.  
  
"Sirius, come on wake up!" He nudged Sirius arm and spoke louder, but it was no use, in fact Sirius started to snore even louder.  
  
"Get up Sirius! It's breakfast!" He said even louder, and pushed him. Sirius mumbled something and continue to sleep. Harry was getting annoyed now; he could see why Remus was so egger to offered to cook, instead of waking them.  
  
"SIRIUS WAKE UP!!!!" He yelled, and grabbed Sirius sheets and pulled them causing Sirius to fall off the bed with a louder thump. Sirius quickly sat up and looked up at Harry,  
  
"What was that for?" he asked. Harry was too annoyed to answer and he left the room and walked into his Dads bedroom. James was sleeping peaceful on his bed, with a large bruise on his fore head.  
  
Harry started to laugh as he walked up to him. As he standing next to him, he realized to similarity compare to his father and himself was unreal, everything was the same except for his eyes, aged and his height, it was unreal, like looking into a mirror. James crystal blue opened up, Harry stepped back and handed his father his glasses.  
  
"Good morning, breakfast?" James asked. Harry nodded and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Remus smiled,  
  
"All done." He said as the put the final plate down on the table. Remus and Harry sat down and started to eat when Sirius and James came in.  
  
  
  
*  
  
After breakfast they went outside. Harry pulled out his Firebolt and showed Sirius, Remus and his Dad what he could do, and let them all have a go on it. After a few hours, they all headed back into the kitchen,  
  
"Harry we have an arrangement that we would like you to attend to-"James but in before Remus could finish.  
  
"And were going by portkey, it leaves in 1 minute, so come on!"  
  
Sirius pulled out an old soft drink bottle, James and Remus grabbed hold of it, Harry hesitated, the last time he used one, it sent him straight to voldemort and Cedric's death.  
  
Sirius saw Harry's eyes they showed fear and pain, at first he didn't know what was wrong but them he remember the third task, he let go of the bottle on put his hand on one of Harry's shoulders,  
  
"Harry don't worry, it's safe."  
  
Harry looked up to Sirius eyes, he nodded and they both gabbed hold of the bottle, and in only a couple of seconds they vanished than appeared outside 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Harry looked at the three grown men, each of their eyes were flaming with anger,  
  
"Err, what are we doing at the Dursleys?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"We've came to repay them for everything they have done for you." replied James. Sirius cracked his knuckles,  
  
"Yeah, payback." He gritted through his teeth.  
  
"Now stay behind us." Remus said. Harry did what he was told and stood behind the three men, as they rang the doorbell. Harry heard loud, heavy footsteps; he guessed it would be Uncle Vernon. It was. Vernon opened the door, at first his face was calm but the second later he notice the three men were wearing wizarding robes, his face went as pale as a ghost. Harry's smiled behind them; he had never seen his uncle this pale.  
  
Remus, Sirius and his Dad pulled out their wands,  
  
"Where is the rest of your family?" his Dad said coldly.  
  
Vernon looked at James, then stood in the middle of the door blocking any entry of coming in, his face seem to become less white.  
  
"I do not want your 'kind' on my property, leave!" he yelled in their faces.  
  
His dad, Sirius and Remus stood their ground; James stepped forward and raised his wand to Vernon's chest,  
  
"I asked you a question, where is the rest of your family?" his voice was ice cold, and his eyes were flaming with anger. Vernon must have seen this too, as he moved aside, and yelled out for Petunia and Dudley to come.  
  
Petunia and Dudley came to the door; Petunia saw the three wizards and grabbed hold of Dudley, protectively. While Harry could see that Dudley had grabbed hold of his butt, or as most of it, as he was still massively fat.  
  
Sirius looked at the three muggles,  
  
"Where's Harry. My godson?" those simple two words made Vernon go so pale it looked like he was ready to faint.  
  
"Where's Harry" he repeated again.  
  
Vernon looked at Petunia then back to the three armed wizards,  
  
"Your, your god-godson?" Vernon trembled.  
  
"Yes, now where is he?" he said again. Vernon looked at Sirius then to the two other wizards,  
  
"He left."  
  
Remus turned around and smiled at Harry, who was holding back his laughs. Remus pulled Harry in front of him, so that the Dursleys could see him,  
  
"He told us, that you threw him out. We haven't introduced ourselves yet have we? I'm Remus Lupin, Harry's teacher. And this is Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, and this man" he looked over to his left "is James Potter, Harry's father."  
  
Vernon looked at the man that was Harry's father, and took a few steps back. "You're dead!"  
  
"No, not anymore." With that Sirius, James and Remus leading Harry walked into the house. The Dursleys retreated into the lounge room,  
  
"Now?" Sirius asked James,  
  
"Yes, payback." Remus, Sirius and James raised their wands at the Dursleys, purple light came out from their wands and flew around the Dursleys until it faded away. The Dursley all stood still, in shock.  
  
Remus, Sirius and James all smirked,  
  
"Let's see if it worked." Said Sirius. With that he waved his wand again transfigured a lounge chair into an old rusty Flying Broom. The Dursleys looked at the broom, than back to Sirius with scared looks. James chuckled and transfigured another chair into a tiny hippogriff, the Dursleys looked even more scared,  
  
"Change our house back!!!" yelled a petrified Vernon. At this the three grown men laughed.  
  
"It worked!" chuckled Remus who was still holding onto Harry, who was confused as ever.  
  
"Err, Remus what did you all do to them?"  
  
Remus looked at Harry and chuckled again,  
  
"Well basically everything they see as normal is actually magical and everything magical they see normal." He chuckled again.  
  
"So basically the Dursley are probably seeing brooms racing around and wild hippogriffs?"  
  
"That's right, what's say we go and leave the Ministry Of Magic deal with it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"How will they know?" asked Harry. Remus, Sirius and James eyes all turned soft,  
  
"Harry, we all know how they the treated you, there will be a trial." Harry was speechless, now the whole world would know, Sirius sensing along the lines of what Harry was thinking,  
  
"Don't worry, it will be private, no one will know." Harry relaxed and they all grabbed hold of the portkey and disappeared, after having laughing at the Dursleys.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, I won't be updating for a while because I'm going on yr 11 camp! Hoooray!!!!  
  
I want to thank Bill weasley again that was a great idea, thanks!!!!!  
  
*  
  
Happy Easter!!!!  
  
* 


	5. Fun and Hogwarts

I own nothing!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
********************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It had been almost a fortnight and a half since the marauders 'paid' their visit to the Dursleys. During that fortnight Dumbledore had paid them, that is Sirius, Remus and James a 'friendly' visit in forming them why have should not have cursed the Dursleys, with a curse that is extremely hard to take off. And that Dumbledore himself got the blame for it from the Ministry of Magic. He had also informed them that the three grown men were also going to have a weeks detention once they get back to school, as Remus was the DADA teacher for this year and James and Sirius were both going to be Care of Magical Creatures teachers for as long as Hagrid was gone. Sirius was happier about this then James as he didn't have to be snuffles for a whole year.  
  
Harry also had received letters from Ron and Hermione, saying that they we okay and that they can't wait to see him at school.  
  
And during that fortnight Harry had found out that his father and himself, not only were also alike in looks but personalities were almost the same. Harry unpleasantly became his fathers and godfathers target for pranks, he had woke up in bunny p.j's, little cartoon pictures of bunnies had found themselves on his robes, his hair had been changed to dark purple, and went to knee length. Luckily he had been saved by Remus who had experience in pranks unlike himself, Remus had performed a charmed that when ever Sirius or James were planning to perform a prank on Harry there clothes would disappear, and would only be left with their underwear.  
  
Unluckily Sirius and James decide to perform a prank while Professor McGonagall was visiting. This happen as she was planning to leave, Harry could still remember her face, first at total shock then for the first time Harry had ever seen in his life, she grinned. She had promised to tell Snape and all the female teachers before she left. From that day on Sirius and James stopped playing pranks on Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Sirius and James came running into the kitchen laughing and gasping for air. Remus who was in the middle of cooking dinner, as James didn't know how to cook and Sirius cooking tasted nice but always looked gross and none of the men wanted Harry cooking, even though his cooking was tasty and looked nice, they didn't think it was fair to make a fifteen year old cook for them.  
  
"What are you three up to?" he asked pointing a wooden spoon at them. The teenager and the two men looked at him and the spoon he held and then at each other, and grinned then burst out laughing again.  
  
Remus put the spoon down and walked over to them,  
  
"What did you three do?" he asked grinning.  
  
All three of them stopped laughing and looked at him and at the same time,  
  
"Why would we do something?" They all gave him innocence faces.  
  
"Really what did you do?"  
  
"Well we sent Snape a hilarious Howler." Said Sirius with a huge smile,  
  
"Ah, yes the Howler included all the pranks we pulled back at school on him, and a warning for all the pranks we're going to pull this year." James put on a dreaming face and puff his chest out in pride.  
  
"We also added a bottle of shampoo and soap." Added Harry.  
  
"You didn't? Snape is going to kill you three." He said as he walked back to the stove and stirred the pasta he was cooking.  
  
"Don't worry Moony, we did, we also added your name too!" said James happily. Remus hit James on the head with his wooden spoon.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Harry can you pass the tomato sauce?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sure." Harry passed Sirius the bottle, Sirius grinned and started pouring the sauce over his pasta. James and Remus both shook theirs heads, James and Remus stood up, walked over to Harry, picked his chair up, which he was still sitting on and moved him away from Sirius who was still pouring sauce on his pasta. They placed him the furthest away from Sirius and sat back down,  
  
"Something you should know Harry is that you never give Sirius tomato sauce, One he uses half the bottle, Two he eats like a dog and Three anyone near him gets covered in sauce." Said James, while Remus nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Oh okay, thanks." Harry started to eat and watched Sirius put down the bottle then get his fork and gather as much pasta as possible on it and eat it in one bite. The area in front of Sirius and where Harry used to be sitting got covered in sauce that didn't make it to Sirius mouth.  
  
"That's gross, Sirius. Your going to traumatized my son you know that." Said James as he covered Harry's eyes.  
  
"Would not!" Defensibly said Sirius, some tomato sauce was around his mouth.  
  
"Wipe your mouth Sirius, tomato sauce." Sighed Remus. Sirius gave a stupid grin and wiped his mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon it was the morning of August 31st, the day before school started. The Marauders and Harry had to go to school a day earlier as James, Remus and Sirius were now teachers and it would be safer for Harry.  
  
They were almost ready to leave, by Harry's worst way of traveling; floo powder.  
  
"Hey Harry, could you get me my wand I left it upstairs." Said James.  
  
"Sure." Harry started up the stairs to James room, the wand in his mind. He was at the top of the stairs when a wand came flying into his hand. Harry held the wand and he examined it and took a step back in surprise. It was his fathers. 'Did I do that?'  
  
"Hey, Harry come on! Dumbledore doesn't want us to be late!" shouted Sirius from downstairs.  
  
"Coming." He held his fathers wand in his left hand and decided to see if he could do again. This time he concentrated on his own wand in his bedroom, he felt a tingle feeling in his eyes and in an instant his wand came flying to him.  
  
'Weird. I wonder what else I can do, this is so-' he was cut short of his thoughts as this Remus yelled,  
  
"Harry we got to go!"  
  
Harry ran down the stairs and handed his father his wand while he stared at his own.  
  
"Ah, the wand, WOW. So fascinating isn't it?" Sirius sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes and put his wand away.  
  
"You first Harry." Said James, he held out a little bag continuing floo powder. He grabbed some and threw it into the fire which turned emerald green,  
  
"Dumbledore Office." He felt himself get pull into the flames, and not soon after, he fell out the fire, flat on his face. He picked himself up and dusted the ash off. Dumbledore was at his desk, smiling,  
  
"Not your favorite way of traveling I see."  
  
"No sir." He stepped away from the fireplace, just in time too as James walked out.  
  
"Good morning Albus."  
  
Albus smiled and nodded, next came Sirius and Remus with the luggage.  
  
"Sirius why don't you take your Godson to the Gryffindor common room, and help him unpack." Sirius nodded, instantly his Godson stuff got transported to his dormitory.  
  
"Let's go Harry." Sirius and Harry left the office.  
  
"James, Remus have you all had fun?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, it's wonderful to have my life and Harry back again. He so much like me it isn't funny." Exclaimed James.  
  
"And all the mischief Sirius and James managed to get into. So much like the old times." Said Remus. The headmaster chuckled softly,  
  
"Yes I have heard from Minerva, that you are back to your old ways." Remus laughed with Dumbledore while James stood still, looking embarrass.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sorry the chapter didn't really go anywhere. I'm disappointed in this chapter. I'm not going to update this story for a while, I will update when I have figured and sorted until I believe the story is at it's best. But when I do it will be better and hopefully I can update chapters quicker.  
  
  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed.  
  
Redfeather  
  
Linds  
  
Joan  
  
Sophie W.  
  
Bill weasley  
  
Ccrazy lady……….  
  
Littleear bigear's sis  
  
Tsuki tatu  
  
Rose fencer  
  
And to anyone else that reviewed.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. fireworks like never before!

Hooray!!! I updated this story!!!!!!! Happy day!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! When I was going to finally update it wouldn't allow me to login!!!! I have been trying everything possible to login but with no luck! But I have managed to get around this problem (still can't login on my computer though…)! Which involves using my schools computers but ssshhhh, don't tell anyone!  
  
Now on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
*  
  
Singing with Fireworks!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
****************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sirius helped Harry unpack his stuff, and then headed down to the Great Hall, Harry wasn't sure why Sirius insisted going to the Great Hall but found out when Sirius place Filibusters fireworks under every Slytherin Chair, and also several under Snapes chair. Sirius said it was for the good of the world that Snape gets blown to the moon and that it would be hilarious to see Snape walk after it too, that's if he can as more than likely his butt might be to sore to walk. He also said that the Slytherin need a good kick where the sun doesn't sunshine.  
  
Sirius headed to Dumbledores office and Harry headed to the library to see if there was any information on wand less magic. He was half way there when his Dad stopped him and convinced him to change the Dungeons appearance, after an hour James and Harry had completed their work, the Dungeons now had bright red walls with floral designs on them flower petals rained down to complete the nature effect. The floor instead of being concrete was now fluffy carpet like sheep's wool. The place was light as it was outside and instead of portraits of people made by artists hundreds of years ago was replaced by pictures of the Slytherins in their underwear and Snape in bunny p.j's.  
  
James and Harry met Remus, Albus Dumbledore and Sirius in the Great Hall and had lunch. James and Sirius kept on sending Harry smirks, which he returned. After Lunch James and Sirius disappeared with the Headmaster to organize their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Harry tried once again to go to the library but Remus stopped him, and took him to the kitchens where Remus gave Harry a bottle of singing potion and made him convince Winky and Dobby to place it in all the food tomorrow at the feast. Harry found out that the potion takes an hour to affect the victim, thus makes them sing. After several sandwiches, deserts, pies and cakes later Remus guided Harry back into the Great Hall where Remus placed Filibusters fireworks around the sides of Snapes chair. As Remus finished adding the last firework to Snapes chair, Albus, Sirius and James walked in for dinner.  
  
Albus noticed the three men and the teenager all-smirking at each other; he knew something was going on that he did not know about and that it was more than likely a prank. As he well knew the Marauders, it would be wiser and smarter to let their prank be done than to stop it, as it would result in a bigger and more embarrassing prank. He only hoped the prank was not on him.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for Hermione and Ron to come in, with the other students. He tore his eyes away from the door to the teacher's table, he saw all the female teachers smirking at Sirius and James who were ignoring them and were talking to Snape, well more like taunting him. And Remus was talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry!" two voices yelled at once.  
  
Harry didn't even have time to see who called him, when somebody almost knocked him off his seat with a tight hug. He moved a bit and saw it was Hermione, he heard laughing from behind her. Hermione let go of Harry and frowned at Ron,  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron stopped laughing which was replaced with a childish grin,  
  
"Oh nothing at all." He said innocently as he sat down next to Harry. Hermione gave Ron a death glare then sat on other side of Harry.  
  
Ron looked up at the teacher's table,  
  
"Harry, you and your Dad look the identical!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Harry smiled,  
  
"Weird isn't it?"  
  
Hermione looked in the same direction,  
  
"Remus and Sirius are there too! I wonder if Remus will be the DADA teacher again?"  
  
Harry's smiled grew,  
  
"Well Remus is the DADA teacher again. Sirius and Dad will be the Care of Magical Creatures teachers until Hagrid gets back."  
  
Just then McGonagall came in with the first years holding the three-legged stool, sorting hat and a long roll of parchment.  
  
********* I am not doing the sorting hat song! I suck at music stuff!******  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood with a huge smile on his face,  
  
"Welcome!" he said, "To another year at Hogwarts, now please stuff your selves."  
  
He sat back down and the food appeared, Ron instantly started filling his plate full; he was about to eat when Harry pulled his plate away,  
  
"Don't eat anything, wait until everyone is asleep than we'll sneak down to the kitchens."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry confused,  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" said Ron  
  
Harry looked at his Dad and Sirius and Remus who were also not eating, than back to his best friends,  
  
"Unless you want to sing at the top of your lungs then eat, if not then trust me, in one hour everybody will be singing."  
  
Ron started smirking, while Hermione became a little cross,  
  
"Harry, you are going to get into so much trouble!"  
  
"No, I'm not! Remus did it!"  
  
Ron grinned at Hermione,  
  
"Relax Hermione, Harry isn't going to get into trouble! Plus I can't wait to see Snape sing!"  
  
Hermione stopped scowling at Harry, and smiled a bit. Ron stared up at the teachers table then smirked at Hermione,  
  
"You know something Hermione, you pull the same face as McGonagall when you're angry."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, she looked angry but trying desperately not show it. Ron also notice she had not exploded like she normally does and was still smirking. Ron then swore at the same time someone sneezed, which luckily sounded like a sneeze.  
  
"Ouch! My foot! Who stomped on my foot?" Ron was holding his right foot; Ron looked at Hermione smiling proudly and frowned at Hermione, "Now you are acting like Malfoy."  
  
Hermione stopped smiling and now looked horrified, which to Harry and Ron seemed like a hilarious sight and burst out laughing.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up, "Now that we are all full, I would like to point out a few messages. Firstly NO ONE is allowed in the Forbidden Forest especially now that Voldemort has returned. And I would like to Welcome our new three teachers, one of which some of you will remember, Remus Lupin will be our DADA teacher" Remus stood up and smiled, the Great Hall was filled with cheers, "And while Hagrid is gone on business Sirius Black and James Potter will be filling in for Hagrids Care of Magical Creatures classes." James and Sirius stood up and smiled, but instead of cheers there was dead silence, students were looking at James in shock and then looking at Harry and others were looking at Sirius in fear, even though it was publicly known that Sirius was free and James was back.  
  
Albus clear his throat,  
  
"Now then iiiiiiiii hhaaaaveee onnnnnne" Albus Dumbledore shut his mouth quickly as he had started singing. The students started laughing but instead people were singing in high opera voices, the only ones not affected were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, James and Sirius who were laughing normally. Harry looked up at the Teachers Table and saw Snape looking very, very pissed off while screaming, well singing in a low squeaky voice similar 'Barney the Dinosaur' at Sirius, who was laughing in his face, he saw his Dad laughing at the Dumbledore's shocked face and saw Remus fall off his seat in a fit of laughter.  
  
Harry pointed this out to Hermione and Ron who started laughing even more. The sight was unbelievable the whole Great Hall of people was singing, some in opera voices, others in childish voices and some in squeaky voices like Snape.  
  
Harry looked back at Sirius and Remus as both quietly pulled out there wands and sent tiny sparks that lit the fireworks. Slytherins jumped in surprise as Fireworks came from underneath their chairs and sent sparks in the air. The other houses all started laughing at the Slytherins as the singing potion had warn off and their voices had returned to normal, then there was a large BANG and Fireworks started coming from underneath and all sides of Snapes chair, Snape swore that sounded something like 'luck'. Snape was stuck to his chair as all the fireworks force him to stay still. Red and gold fireworks lit the teacher's table. After at least a couple of minutes, the fireworks started to stop but not the laughter from all the students, even McGonagall was smiling a bit at Snape. While Dumbledore frowned at the Marauders, they smiled innocently at him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"That today, was one of my best days of my life! Do you see Snape walk after? That was almost as great as Draco being a ferret!" said Ron as he ate some sandwiches. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the kitchens; they had sneaked down after everyone had gone to sleep with Harry invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map to help. Harry nodded as he took a bite out of his pie. Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice,  
  
"I hope they don't get into trouble though, now that Remus, Sirius and James are teachers they have responsibilities-"  
  
Harry cut in,  
  
"Don't worry, they all already have detentions and nobody knows it was them anyway."  
  
This seemed to calm Hermione down as she smiled and ate some of Ron's sandwiches.  
  
"Thafs mine Ferfionee!" Ron said in a mouth full, Hermione took another big bite of one of his sandwiches and smiled.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well that's chapter 6!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
Alana- here's chapter 6!  
  
JamiePisahotty99-thanks!  
  
Seduceastranger-I liked the nakedness thing too! love your login name!  
  
Meg-nah, I'm a prongs fan. But maybe in another story, thanks anyway!!!!  
  
Katie Weasley- I'm going to make my chapters longer now because of my computer being stuff up, so happy day!!! And Harry's dream will play a part for my future chapters!!!  
  
Anon-Sorry about my bio, I said I was going to update ages ago, but then was I was going to, my computer stuffed up!  
  
Robin's new wings- thanks!  
  
Punkpixie87-thanks!  
  
Pixydust-thanks!  
  
Anneliese-thanks for you're review!  
  
Linds-thanks! Harry and Hermione will get together, don't worry!!! Thanks for review twice!  
  
Clingon87-thanks!  
  
Joan-thanks!  
  
Nat-thanks!!!  
  
Heather Elm-thanks!  
  
Dragon1420-thanks!  
  
Tima- well here is chapter 6 !  
  
Jenny-thanks heaps!  
  
Rose Fencer- thanks! I love your reviews! So funny!!!  
  
JE- Ron and Hermiones reaction……….. just have to find out!  
  
Shadow- thanks!  
  
Nell-thanks!  
  
Sour_monkey- Thanks, I'll tried to fix my spelling a bit more!  
  
Mayleesa-Thanks!  
  
Phenolpthalein- you changed your name again! Cool!!! I'll be reviewing your storys as soon as finish writing this! Thanks!  
  
Kit cloudkicker- Detentions will be next chapter! I wish I could of put it in this chapter, but yr 11 is hard! So it will be next chapter! Thanks!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's Sis- thanks!!!  
  
Anie- Thanks!  
  
Tsuki tatsu- thanks!!! Spaghetti and Sirius are very scary!!!  
  
Thanks to anyone else who review!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well thanks for reviewing!!! And PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO!!! It means a lot to me!!!  
  
Thanks!!!!! Chapter 7 will be here soon! It'll have Harry learning stuff! I decided this chapter would just be pranks, jokes and the first day back!  
  
But next chapter will more mysterious!  
  
So yup 


	7. cross fingers

Hi there this is prongsjr!!! Please DO NOT REVIEW THIS!! The reason I couldn't update before is because my computer wouldn't let me login, then when I tired using the schools computers I got detentions, but finally my computer is letting me update!! So you all know, tomorrow I will be updating ' a second chance' and ' Harry potter and the order of the phoenix' and possibly my new story. Well I hope anyway, that is if my computer let's me login in tomorrow!!!  
  
Thanks for reading this, prongsjr!!! 


End file.
